


The Heave of Her Breast Brings Bliss

by VaporLace



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Corruption, Domination, F/F, Mindbreak, Other, Transformation, pheramones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaporLace/pseuds/VaporLace
Summary: Hahn Lockeforte, Warrior of Light, fails to triumph over Sri Lakshmi, the Maiden of Bliss.
Relationships: Lakshmi/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 8





	The Heave of Her Breast Brings Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> A very small commission for @CrimebunTsuyu!

Perhaps Hahn had been too careful in making certain the tempered Ananta were not harmed, perhaps it was that extra bit of compassion that had served her poorly, but she had not focused that magical bead of Vril into the shield required, and Sri Lakshmi, Maiden of Love and Bliss, brought a thunderous blow down to the stage, sending her reeling end over end to the floor.

As hard as the hit had come, however, it was not the killing stroke. No, that had fallen on the back of something else. Since being pulled into Lakshmi’s domain she had been aware of a scent, of some musk. She thought it simple trappings of a Goddess, but now, with her guard broken, it invaded her entire being. Spices, flowers, oils, essences of a fine bazaar on market day. It felt suddenly intoxicating and it took hold of her.

She pushed herself painfully to her knees but could not pull herself to her feet. She felt electrified now. The perfume and haze made everything foggy and warm and carefree. Conflict drained from the tensed muscles of her arms. She eyed her Axe on the ground, but it too seemed to carry an awful and bothersome weight.

“Does not thy soul weigh heavy?” Lakshmi cooed, and her words were as silk, wrapping themselves around the Warrior of Light’s mind. Her eyes, already the light washed pink of her mother, flashed a brighter rose.

The Queen of Bliss seemed to grow large and bright, and Hahn’s mind swam, all thoughts of fighting back billowing from her mind like the steam from a kettle. She had to fight; she knew. Ala Migho could not afford to split resistance between the Empire and a Primal. But even as this knowledge fought back at the delicious sounds and smells and sights that took hold of her mind, Lakshmi’s immense form drew on her aether, supping on it, taking it for herself.

Hahn felt all worry and dread begin to fade as Lakshmi once more shrank into herself, snakelike lower trunk descending from beneath her beautiful gowns as she alighted now on the stage. She coiled towards Hahn, whose eyes lulled and rolled stupid and peaceful in her head. She swayed as if in a dance as Lakshmi laid a singled golden-clawed finger below her chin. “Hydaelyn has been so careless with you, and so I bless you with joyful ecstasy, dear Warrior. Come, come to the chamber of my heart, and be remade.”

Lakshmi’s tail coiled around the transfixed Warrior , her other hand waving away armor into inexistence. Her tail coiled then up Hahn’s leg, slowly but surely finding purchase inside of her most tender spot, writhing and pushing, in and out, making the Warrior shudder as Lakshmi’s hands explored every inch of her flesh, finding every sensitive ilm.

They kissed, Lakshmi pushing deeply into her from both ends, and what seemed like eternity collapsed into an instant as the Warrior of Light was unmade. What was left of her fighting spirit dribbled down her legs as the serpentine trunk of Lakshmi probed and rutted into her cunt with unstoppable fervor.

Finally, all memory and thought not pertinent to Sri Lakshmi was gone, and Hahn let forth a final wanton moan, collapsing into her Goddess’s arms. Body twisted and remade into a reflection of Lakshmi’s worshippers. Snakelike. Beautiful. Mindless.

“Shhh.” Lakshmi cooed again. “Rest thy weary soul, all is well, here there are no tears or strife. Only love. Only Bliss.”

Her lips curled in a sneer as she cradled her simpering conquest as one might coddle a weeping child.

“Only I.”


End file.
